Yellow Shirts and Black Ties
by carryonmy-waywardson
Summary: Sam Wesson works in Tech Support, and Dean Smith is director of Sales and Marketing. When they meet, sparks fly and Dean decides he wants Sam to fix more than a faulty printer.


**Description: **AU, set in "_It's A Terrible Life_."  
Sam Wesson meets Dean Smith for the first time, and it's lust at first sight.  
**Warnings:** One-shot; just be prepared for smut, and more smut.  
**Disclaimer:** I own _nothing_. Sam (Wesson) and Dean (Smith) are from the beautiful, beautiful minds of Eric Kripke and Sera Gamble; I just write for fun.  
**Word count:** 5,262.

* * *

Sam Wesson was sitting in his cubicle, twirling a pencil absentmindedly as he stared blankly at the computer screen in front of him, waiting for his line to ring. Behind him, he heard other members of tech support talking, most of them on the phone with customers, the rest just gossiping between themselves. He sighed, giving up and pushing a button on the phone, which played a message stating that he was unavailable, and would be back shortly.

The moment Sam's finger slipped off the button, Ian was behind him, bouncing slightly as he drummed his hands above Sam's shoulders.

"Come on, Sam - lets get lunch already." Sam knew that 'getting lunch' meant stealing office supplies, and he chuckled, shaking his head as he slid away from his desk and stood up. He had the habit of looking around at all the people around him, even though he already stored their faces, and features, in his mind for later. What he intended to do with that information was beyond him, but it was the way his mind functioned - he kept a mental note of everyone, and every thing around him.

"Okay, Ian," Sam said, turning his attention to his co-worker, who was dressed in casual clothes, rather than his bright yellow, ugly as fuck, shirt that came with their uniform. "Calm down, I'm coming."

They walked through the maze of cubicles, and out into the main lobby, where the elevators were. Sam stood back while Ian pushed a button, for floor three, with his hands shoved in his pockets, watching as the 'suits' (as everyone in tech support called them) walked toward him.

Sam didn't hate the people in management, or even in public relations, but he didn't like the feeling he got when he was around them; defensive, afraid, and paranoid. Sure, Sam did a good job, considering he'd only been working at the company for a month, and he wasn't exactly worried about getting fired, but just knowing that any one of the 'suits' could get rid of him with a snap of their fingers; it was quick, and that's what worried Sam.

He shook his head and turned his attention to the elevator doors, waiting for the passengers to exit, before he stepped in, heading to the corner, so he would be out of the way. Watching as the others flooded into the tiny space, Sam noticed people he'd met, and forgotten their names, but there was one person who he had never met - Dean Smith, the director of Sales and Marketing.

When Sam's eyes fell on the man, he sucked in a breath, his eyes locking on Dean's deep, green eyes. Even after Dean's back was turned to him, Sam kept staring, picturing those eyes once more. The pull of the elevator as it descended pulled Sam out of his trance, and he snapped his head back and forth roughly, shaking his thoughts away.

He listened to Ian drone on and on about a customer he'd helped earlier, who was more interested in talking about the field of pot he was growing, rather than the problem he was having. Sam nodded his head in all the right places, and laughed when he thought it was appropriate, but he never said a word; his mind was in a completely different place.

The elevator stopped on the third floor and a majority of the occupants filed out, and Sam followed suit, right after Dean. Once he realized who was in front of him, Sam's mind clouded, and he didn't realize that Dean had stopped, and he ran right into him.

"Oh, fu—" Sam muttered, stopping himself just before he cursed, as he held a hand out, to catch the man if he fell. "I'm sorry, I wasn't… I wasn't looking." Sam chuckled as Dean turned around, green eyes burning on his own, and soon there was a smile on the other man's face.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have stopped so abruptly." Dean's voice was out of this world beautiful, unlike anything Sam had ever heard, and he smiled like an idiot while the man spoke. "I don't think we've met, I'm Dean Smith."

Sam saw a hand come toward him, and he looked down at it, not surprised that it, too, was as beautiful as the man it was attached to. He took it in his own hand, which now seemed too large and too clumsy, and shook it carefully, smiling at Dean.

"Sam Wesson, I work in Tech Support." Sam winced at the sound of his own voice; it sounded too loud, too weird, and he sighed. "For the printers, and other electronic things we sell." He chuckled, and it even sounded weird, and it hung in the silence, before Dean chuckled, too.

"Hey, well I have a problem with mine, and the repair guy can't come for another day," Dean paused as he took his hand back and shoved it into the pocket of his pants. "I was wondering if you'd come take a look at it? I was thinking about coming down to Tech and asking someone, but.." He stopped again, chuckled, and locked eyes with Sam, "I don't think I'd exactly fit in."

Sam smiled at Dean and felt all the awkwardness and clumsiness he'd felt earlier drain away and he shook his head. "No, you'd fit in.. maybe not in that outfit," Sam nodded his head toward the suit Dean was wearing, "Because, seriously, no one wears anything that nice in Support."

Both of them laughed and Sam let himself enjoy the sound of Dean's laughter, before he slipped his hand onto the back of his neck.

"But yeah, okay, I'll come look at it for you." He smiled at Dean, just before he returned the gesture and Dean motioned to the elevator.

"Alright, and afterward, I'll pay you by taking you out to lunch." Sam could feel his heart beating as he followed Dean and listened to his every word, picturing things he'd never imagined before; Dean pressing him against the wall of the elevator, or bending him over the desk, and fucking him senseless.

Sam shook his head again as he entered the elevator, right after Dean, and leaned against the wall, staring straight ahead. He didn't say much, just let Dean talk about how his printer was acting up, and how he needed it fixed by the following day. Sam simply nodded and kept his eyes on the sliding doors, waiting for them to open so he wouldn't be trapped, alone, in a small space with a beautiful man.

The doors opened and both men stepped forward, Sam looking at Dean with a smile as he gestured for him to go first. Okay, yeah, maybe Sam wanted to have a look at Dean from behind, but he was still doing it to be a gentleman. Either way, his action turned out sweet as he watched Dean walk away, with his bow-legs parted slightly, and suddenly Sam wished those legs were pinned against his shoulders.

"Stop it, Sam." He muttered to himself, when he was a considerable distance away from Dean, and shook his head, sliding his hands into his pockets. He was led into a large office, and Dean shut the door behind them before walking over to his desk. Sam couldn't stop himself from watching every moment Dean made; from the way he walked, to the way he slid his hand off the door handle, Sam was completely enticed.

"Okay, here it is." Dean's voice cut through the clutter in Sam's mind and he was suddenly back in reality, rather than in his own fantasy world where he was having sex with the perfect man standing before him. His eyes fell on the printer, their standard model that could print, scan and copy, and he walked over behind Dean, looking down at it.

"It keeps saying 'Error - 506,' and I've looked in the manual... and there's no '506' listed in the errors." There was a hint of frustration in Dean's voice and that made Sam smile, before he shimmied his way around Dean and to the printer.

"I think it just needs to be re-programmed, and have the software re-installed into your computer." Sam mumbled as he pushed a few buttons, and read the tiny screen to find the afore mentioned error message popping up.

"It'll take a few minutes, if you want me to fix it now." Sam turned his eyes to Dean, who was looking up at him with an odd expression. Sam chuckled, feeling his cheeks flush as he realized that he sounded like a nerd, and his hands found their way back to his pockets.

"I'd love that, man." Dean was smiling again, ear-to-ear, and Sam found he could breathe easier, and he soon smiled back. Dean backed up and leaned against the wall, allowing Sam to sit in the huge, leather office chair. Once he was sitting, Sam's thoughts turned to Dean once more, and he imagined leaning back, Dean on top of him, and his cock buried deep in his ass.

Sam let out a noise, and shook his head once more, concentrating on the task at hand, rather than his thoughts about fucking a man he'd only met ten minutes ago. And, Sam had to admit, if given the chance, he would have sex with Dean in a heartbeat, regardless of how long they've known each other.

There was that noise again, the sound that was mix of a groan and a whimper, and Sam desperately wished Dean hadn't heard it. He kept his head down, working on the printer to re-program it, before turning his attention to the computer on top of the desk.

"Okay, it's all re-done, now I just have to uninstall the software, then install it again..." Sam looked at Dean, who was grinning now, and he swallowed at the lump in his throat. "I just need the disc." Sam barely squeaked the words out, and he scooted himself under the desk more, in case he got too excited.

"Sure, no problem." Dean pushed off the wall and walked over to a shelf before shuffling a few papers around and grabbing a CD-ROM holder. "Here you go," he said in a soft voice, as he handed the disc to Sam, flashing him another brilliant smile.

Sam reached out to grab the disc and felt his fingertips brush against Dean's, sending his heart into overdrive. He took the disc and looked down, fumbling with the case and muttering curse words just before it popped open, and he could hear soft laughter. '_Just calm down, Sam.. Don't let him make you this flustered,_' Sam thought to himself as he opened the disc drive and popped the CD-ROM in, waiting for it to pop up on the screen.

Dean left the room a few seconds later, telling Sam he was going to grab a bottle of water, and Sam nodded, keeping his head down. He heard the door shut and he finally dared to look up, breathing in a sigh of relief as he got back to work.

Two minutes later, Dean was walking back through the door just as Sam was testing out the printer; he had typed up a simple message, hit print, and had giggled when it worked. Dean walked in mid-giggle, and Sam's lips snapped shut as he heard the door open, his cheeks burning hot.

Sam grabbed the paper and stood up, smiling at Dean as he handed the note to him, and walked around the desk. Dean's eyes flashed onto the small sentence that read, 'Fixed, now you owe me.' There was a grin on Dean's face the moment he read that, and his eyes moved to Sam's.

"I owe you, hm?" Dean whispered, setting the paper and his bottle of water on the desk, before taking a step toward Sam. '_Oh fuck, oh fuck_,' Sam thought to himself as he backed up as far as he could, until his back hit the wall, and he swallowed at the lump in his throat. He didn't say a word, just nodded and kept swallowing hard as he stared at Dean.

"You know what I'd like to see.." Dean whispered, and Sam noticed the sudden change of subject, and he was both thankful for that, and anxious about what he'd say next. Sam made a quiet humming noise in the back of his throat, and swallowed hard, yet again, his eyes watching Dean's every move.

"I'd _love_ to see what else these hands could do." Dean was grinning as he took a final step toward Sam, closing the gap and almost pressing his body against Sam's in the process. "You know, I'd love to see the way they wrapped around things," Sam felt a warm hand against his own, soft skin sliding against his, "Or the way they _grab_ at certain things.." Dean chuckled and wrapped his fingers around Sam's, causing him to whimper slightly.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sam could feel sweat dripping down the back of his neck, only a few drops despite the cool temperature of the office. His eyes were locked on Dean's lips, watching as they rose and fell, grinning and then pouting when Sam didn't quite get it.

Dean sighed and lifted his free hand to Sam's jaw, fingers curling just below his ears before he pulled Sam's head down. "I'm talking about wanting you, Sam," Dean whispered against his ear, before kissing the lobe gently and breathing against the skin. The feel of Dean's lips against his skin, his _breath_ again his ear, sent Sam into a fit of tremors and he closed his eyes.

"Dean," Sam breathed, trying to pull back from his grip, but Dean kept him firmly in place, kissing along the curve of his ear as he slid Sam's hand to the front of his pants.

"I could feel your eyes on me, Sam," Dean whispered softly as his lips dropped to Sam's neck, and he left a trail of kisses along the warm skin, "I've been in this situation more than one time." He chuckled softly against the warm, goose-flesh under his lips and closed his eyes, breathing Sam's scent in deeply.

"I"m.. s-s-sorry.." Sam all but moaned out as he felt Dean's lips sliding down his throat, and just past the collar of his shirt. He heard, and _felt_, Dean chuckle against his skin and his shivered, the goose bumps on his skin getting worse.

"Don't sweat it, I've wanted you, too." Sam sucked in a deep breath at the confession and swallowed hard, shaking his head slightly. Dean chuckled again and nipped Sam's collarbone gently, before moving back to his ear. "See, I first saw you about two weeks ago," he placed another kiss to Sam's ear, "When you were fixing the guy's printer in the office next to me." Dean pressed Sam's hand against his covered cock and moaned gently in his ear.

"I watched you walk in here, and I watched you move your hands... God, Sam.. your hands.." Dean groaned and slid his hand off Sam's, placing it on his hip. "You don't know how many times I've thought about those hands wrapped around my cock.. or your fingers tangled in my hair.."

That was all it took for Sam to relax and start palming Dean's cock through his pants, eliciting moans from the man's throat. Those noises went straight to his own cock, and he could feel himself pressing against his zipper, just waiting to be let out. But Sam decided to take it slow, or go as slow as Dean would _possibly_ allow him to go, and he wanted to please Dean first.

"I hope I don't disappoint." Sam chuckled as he turned his head, placing small kisses along Dean's neck, smiling when the man shivered against his touch. Then his hand was off of Dean's cock and onto his hip, pushing him back toward the office chair as he pulled his lips away from his skin.

Dean fell against the leather and smiled at Sam, who was sinking down onto his knees in front of him, hands snaking up and down his thighs. Sam had a sly grin on his face as he undid the button of Dean's pants, and leaned forward, taking the zipper between his teeth. He heard Dean moan and then felt a hand pressing against the back of his head, causing him to smile as he tugged the zipper down slowly.

Sam looked up at Dean through his eyelashes and grinned more, hooking his fingers in Dean's belt loops, before tugging slightly. Dean took the hint and lifted his hips, allowing Sam to pull the fabric down his legs, and he kicked it away, smiling softly down at the man in front of him, his legs spread slightly.

"You," Sam whispered before leaning in, brushing his lips against Dean's thigh before whispering again, "are fucking gorgeous." Dean shook slightly and his hand returned to Sam's hair, his fingers tangling in the long, beautiful brown locks. Sam smiled as he felt the tug and bit Dean's thigh gently, causing him to moan out loudly.

"Shh, people are working," Sam whispered, only being half-serious as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Dean's boxers and tugged them down slowly, hazel eyes locked on green ones. Dean's lips were parted slightly, the tip of his tongue darting across his bottom lip slowly, and Sam made a growling noise.

In a matter of seconds, Sam had Dean out of his boxers, and he was brushing his fingertips against his hard cock, smiling from the noises coming from Dean's throat. Sam swallowed hard as he leaned forward, running his tongue along the head of Dean's cock; testing the waters, to see if he could _actually_ do whatever he wanted to.

Dean responded with a low growl, mixed with a moan, and Sam smiled against the sensitive skin, gently flicking his tongue against it again. Dean writhed under Sam's tongue and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as his fingers gripped Sam's hair rougher.

Closing his eyes, Sam took a deep breath before taking Dean's cock into his mouth slowly, sucking gently and swirling his tongue over the shaft. Everything he did caused Dean to moan louder, and tug his hair even harder, which only made Sam grin and hum on Dean's cock.

Sam knew what he was doing, so he teased Dean by sliding his mouth off and swirling his tongue around the head of his cock, along the slit. That seemed to drive Dean crazy, so Sam brought his hand down, trailing his fingers along Dean's thigh, before cupping his balls gently and kneading them.

Both of Dean's hands were buried into Sam's hair as he gave Dean's balls a soft squeeze, before pulling away and smiling up at him. Sam didn't care that he was hard, and pressed against his pants; the only thing he cared about was teasing Dean.

"You like that?" Sam asked in the sexiest, most seductive voice he could muster, and Dean nodded, swallowing hard without saying a word. Giggling, Sam gave Dean's cock one last lick, before slinking his way up his body, kissing him on the lips. The kiss startled them both, and Dean's eyes snapped open, settling on Sam's.

Sighing, Dean closed his eyes again and let Sam's lips work against his own, parting his lips to allow his tongue between them. The feel of Sam's lips against his own made Dean throb and he whined against Sam's mouth and grabbed his hips.

There were hands all over the place; Sam's were on Dean's shirt, trying to unbutton it while Dean's were on his jeans, trying to undo them. They were a tangle of limbs, but neither of them seemed to mind when their hands bumped into one another, or Sam accidentally bit Dean's lip out of frustration.

Finally, Sam had Dean's shirt unbuttoned and pulled open, splaying his hands across the pale, warm skin. Pulling away from Dean's lips, Sam leaned down and bit his nipple gently, eliciting a moan and a wince from Dean, before he pulled back. He looked down and watched as Dean's hands-those _beautiful_ hands- worked on undoing his pants, and finally pushing them down.

Sam wiggled a bit, and finally kicked out of his pants, along with his shoes and his socks. He took a step back and looked at Dean, a smile playing at the corner of his lips as he lifted his shirt up his body, and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the floor.

"Oh, god.." Dean moaned, his eyes skimming every inch of Sam's exposed skin, biting his lip at the beauty in front of him; Sam's skin was tanned slightly, and he had a perfect, muscular body, complete with abs. In that moment, Dean didn't want anyone else but Sam, and he had _never_ wanted anyone so badly.

Sam blushed and stepped back toward Dean, leaning in to pull his jacket and shirt off, before letting them drop to the floor. Both men took a second to look at each other, and Sam drank it all in; letting himself admire Dean's body with his eyes, before he lifted a hand and traced _his_ abs.

Dean shuddered against the touch and half-closed his eyes, sucking in a short breath. Sam smiled and slid his hand down further, brushing his fingertips along Dean's cock, biting his bottom lip roughly. Dean bucked his hips against the touch and whined louder while Sam's fingers slid down to the base of Dean's cock.

"Oh fuck," Dean breathed and blinked his eyes open, letting them fall on Sam as he pushed his hips up once more. "Fuck me, Sam." Dean's voice was soft as he spoke, and he moaned softly, hoping Sam had heard his request.

Sam smirked, leaning down to brush his lips against Dean's ear, whispering softly against it, "I was thinking that you would fuck me." Those words sent Dean into a frenzy; his cock was throbbing softly, and his breathing was harsh.

Nodding, Dean closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, slipping his hands back onto Sam's hips. "How?" He croaked, and heard Sam's soft laughter in his ear, before it faded away as he pulled away.

"I was thinking you'd bend me over your desk," Sam whispered as he pulled out of Dean's grip and grinned, showing Dean his dimples. "And fuck me as hard as you can.."

Dean couldn't believe it; here was this _gorgeous_ man in his office, naked and ready to get fucked, and he couldn't think straight. He was staring at Sam's body in awe, and swallowed hard, finally standing up in front of Sam. Before Dean knew it, his hands were on Sam's hips again, and he was turning him around; his left hand trailing up Sam's back, pushing him down against the desktop.

Sam whimpered at the action and folded his arms beneath his body, holding himself up slightly. He could feel Dean's hands on the cheeks of his ass, pulling them apart slightly, and he bit his lip, bracing himself for Dean's cock.

"I'm not.. I.." Sam choked out, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked over his soulder, locking eyes with Dean. "I've never... done this before." Sam chuckled, knowing his cheeks were bright red, and stared at Dean, watching him smile softly.

"So you need lube?" Dean asked, running a hand up Sam's back, and over his shoulder, his fingertips pressed against his bottom lip. Sam nodded, breathing softly against Dean's fingers, before nipping one gently. With a wicked grin, Dean nodded and looked at his fingers, whispering, "Then you better get these nice and wet.."

Sam whimpered louder this time at the demand and nodded, taking the fingers in his mouth and sucking them. He made sloppy noises while he mouth-fucked Dean's fingers, and closed his eyes, moaning against the digits in his mouth. Dean watched Sam and moved a hand to his cock, stroking it slowly and groaning loudly.

Dean pulled his fingers out of Sam's mouth and returned them to his ass, pressing them against his hole and pushing one in slowly. He felt Sam's muscles open up against the intrusion, and then tighten back up, which made him groan once more. Sam was biting his bottom lip roughly and yelping as Dean pushed his finger in deeper, and he relaxed his body as much as possible.

"Another.." Sam croaked, dropping his head to the desk and sucking in a deep breath as he felt a second finger pressing against his ass. When Dean pushed into him, Sam hissed and sucked in a deeper breath, feeling his ass stretching around the fingers. Dean felt Sam's body tense up and he took it slow; pushing his fingers in another centimeter more, before pulling them out again, and then pushing them even further.

Every time Dean pushed in, Sam's body got used to the feel of his fingers, and soon, he was rocking his hips back against Dean's hand, whining softly. Dean chuckled at the noises and leaned forward, kissing up and down Sam's back as he pushed his fingers in further, and harder. The noises coming from Sam's throat were a mixture of pleasure, want, and need; he wanted to feel Dean's cock in his ass, _needed_ it instead of his fingers, so he whined louder.

"Fuck me, Dean.." Sam whimpered, pushing his ass back against Dean's hand even harder, and moaning loudly. Dean bit his lip and pulled his fingers out, before spitting on his hand and rubbing the saliva all over his cock. Once he was lubed up enough to enter Sam, Dean pressed the head of his cock against Sam's still-tight hole, and groaned loudly as he pushed in.

Sam's muscles relaxed enough to allow entrance, but then tightened against Dean's cock, which caused him to groan loudly. Inching his cock into Sam, Dean dropped his head once again and kissed along Sam's shoulders, across his shoulder blades, and up the back of his neck, causing Sam to shiver even more.

"You're so fucking tight, Sam," Dean moaned against Sam's skin as he pushed his cock all the way in, feeling Sam's muscles clench around his shaft. The feeling was incredible, and Dean stayed like that for a second, his cock buried deep in Sam's ass. He let Sam adjust to his cock before slowly pulling half-way out, and slamming back into, moaning loudly.

Sam's hips were barely moving against Dean's as he arched his back slightly and lifted his head, panting slightly. He was gripping the desk desperately while Dean started rocking his own hips and fucking Sam harder.

Both men were breathing heavy and making various noises, which only made Dean slam into Sam harder and grip his hand in his hair. He was tugging Sam's hair while fucking him roughly, feeling every muscle in his ass tighten around his shaft.

"Fuck, Sam.." Dean groaned through barred teeth, and he dropped his head to the middle of Sam's back, which was now slick with _both_ of their sweat. He was panting roughly, feeling his balls tighten as he continued fucking Sam as roughly as he possibly could.

"Dean," Sam croaked as he reached between himself and the desk, to grab his cock and give it a few hard tugs. He was painfully hard, and he wanted to cum, but he wanted to do it with Dean, so it would be even better. "Cum for me. Please, Dean." Sam was pleading as he pushed his hips roughly back against Dean and stroked his cock harder, letting himself moan louder, not caring if he was heard.

That was all it took for Dean to go over the edge and he gripped Sam's hip, and hair, harder as he buried his cock in his ass once more, filling it with his hot cum. The second Dean came, Sam moaned and gave his own cock one last pull before his own orgasm hit and he was cumming all over the desk.

Dean fell against Sam and buried his face in the crook of his neck, his breathing sporadic and heavy as he pulled out of Sam. Sam whimpered at the loss and swallowed hard, falling against the desk and pulling his hand away from the sticky mess on his cock.

"That... wow," Dean mumbled against Sam's neck, just before he kissed it and pulled away, chuckling at the mess Sam had made. "Want me to clean you up?" He watched Sam turn around and lean back against the desk with a smile.

"If you want." Sam whispered breathlessly as he looked down at his hands, and his cock, seeing streaks of white cum all over his skin. Dean grinned and sank to his knees in front of Sam, immediately leaning in to lick the mess off his cock. Moaning, Sam leaned his head back and closed his eyes, resting his clean hand on the back of Dean's head. He felt his cock twitch slightly as Dean's tongue moved along the shaft, and he whimpered softly.

Grinning, Dean finished cleaning Sam's cock and pulled away slightly, grabbing his hand and licking his fingers slowly. He took them into his mouth, sucking them down to the knuckle and swirling his tongue along the sticky skin. Every action got a noise from Sam, and Dean smiled, finally pulling away and licking his lips, looking up at Sam.

"That was hot." Sam chuckled and pulled Dean to his feet before their lips were locked together; Sam's tongue darted out against Dean's lips in an effort to taste himself, and Dean opened his mouth, giving Sam a taste.

Dean pulled away and grinned at Sam before he went to collect his clothes, pulling them on quickly. Sam watched Dean for a second, before he grabbed his own clothes, jerking them on quickly.

"We should get back to work," Dean chuckled as he straightened his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair. Sam nodded and did the same to his own hair, before slipping his hands into his pockets.

"I'll... see you later?" Sam asked, hopeful that what he and Dean had _wasn't_ just a one-time thing. Dean nodded and laughed softly, showing Sam his teeth and he swallowed hard.

"Yeah. I owe you lunch, too.. but I'll make that dinner," Dean paused, smiling softly up at Sam. "Tonight? I'll come downstairs and get you after I'm done working." Sam could feel himself smiling like an idiot as he smiled and looked down, biting his lip.

"And then we can go back to my place..." Dean mumbled as he ducked his head and kissed Sam's lips softly, whispering against them, "and have dessert."

Sam giggled softly and nodded in agreement before he walked, awkwardly, to the door and he suddenly wondered how many people would notice how he was walking. He shrugged, turned to wave at Dean, and opened the door, walking out of it and back to tech support.

"Maybe this job won't suck after all," Sam mumbled to himself as he walked to the elevator, smiling at the pun.


End file.
